Check Mates
Plot Berry, Zack, and Gabe fly the Waverider to the police station in its truck disguise and confess that Doug, Angela, and Louis that they're not fugitives. The three of them admit that they knew the truth but wanted to spend more time with old friends, who feel closer to them than Josh, Farkle, or Lucas ever did. Knowing they desperately want to get away, the guys ask Doug, Angela, and Louis to sign out at the station, lying that it is in order for the adventure to continue. Chase, C.K, Kaz, Tina, Bailey, and Bree have dinner with the Chinese investors and lie that Sabrina is against the wall. However, they know it's a lie because she gave a public endorsement. Eventually, Chase confesses the truth, much to C.K. and Kaz's relief, and the investors offer them $3 million to save face and remove shame. They wire it into a bank account for the entire BSSSD. Heather visits Ann on the third floor Fakeblock office. Marie and Barry Jr. tell her that Adam is the new Acting President with Berry as his puppet, and "the other Marie and her buddy" (Ann and John) are now respectively the Chief Technical Officer and Chief Engineering Officer. Heather visits Ann in her office and gives her a present, her first paycheck, framed. Reminded of "there's always money in the Waverider," Heather notices that the check is from a Cayman Islands account at Grand Harbour Bank. She takes the check back from Ann, so she can investigate the secret money. Dustin, Justin, and Austin show up at the restaurant after the BSSSD got $3 million, and explain that they will have to give the money back to save face. If they don't return the money, the investors will be "mildly displeased" and get revenge on them. The six lovebirds leave to get ice cream. Meanwhile, Marie is fed up with Diggie, Holden, Willow, and Val taking over her and Barry Jr.'s condo, especially when they invite Angus and Barry Sr. She tells them they can't stay, because Stan and Stella are both very suspicious of them. Then Stan walks in, assumes the others are Marie's family, and asks if she wants him to leave because of them. She says yes, and he leaves to pack and call Stella. The others all hug Marie and Barry Jr. At Fakeblock, Marie, Ann, John, and Barry Jr. worry that the employees (which includes Clarie, Naldo Jr., Natalie, and Shelly) are growing suspicious. Marie and Barry Jr. convince Ann to give an inspirational speech to them. Then John gets a phone alert that they've sold Fakeblock for $3 million, so Ann tells the employees to cash their paychecks. Aboard the Davenport-Matthews Industries timeship, Heather and Chase meet with C.K., Kaz, Tina, Bree, Bailey, and Berry to confront them about the money they discovered. Ann, John, Marie, and Barry Jr. interrupt to share their news. Then, Heather reveals that she bought Fakeblock using a shell company called W.R. Enterprises; originally the initials stood for "Waverider" but she changed it to "Women Rule." Ann gets upset, while C.K. and Bailey ask Heather where she got the money. Chase reveals to Tina he had a Waverider slush fund, which John and Berry become angry about and decide to tell Natalie. Bree and Kaz explain that the $3 million in that account was from the Chinese investors and they need to give it back. Heather refuses, and says that Ann already spent it on her employees. Under pressure from John and Berry, Ann lies to Chase, Kaz, and Heather that Fakeblock is real and everything's fine. Adam suddenly appears in the elevator, dancing, and announces his new assistants Doug, Angela, and Louis, whom he found at the police station last night. Doug gets his fake hand caught in the elevator door, but Angela and Louis get him to the stairs. Evelyn, Riley, and Smackle arrive and blame their kids for wanting to be in the July 2nd parade. Then two cops arrive in the elevator. Adam was expecting Hot Cops to arrive with Berry to prove his homosexuality. But these are real cops, and they arrest the GMW kids trio because they found the Waverider outside the police station last night. Doug, Angela, and Louis don't know they're really being arrested, and neither does Adam, so they continue dancing as the cops take them away in the elevator.